


When Dean's Away The Demons Will Play

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to take advantage of the reader, but the reader fights back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dean's Away The Demons Will Play

You lean back in your chair, sighing. You put your head in your hands, sighing again. Lately, you've felt like Sam, always sighing. Always.

You'd been researching for about eight hours now, and your eyes were just itching to close. You had almost had to go Mr. Bean on them and toothpick them open. Hunting had been particularly difficult lately for some reason. You had always been a hunter, and you were used to the nightmares, the constant pain, the never-ending slew on monsters at your doorstep. You sigh again, always sighing, always depressed.

You sit up a bit in your chair as Sam comes in the door. “Where's Dean?” you ask, standing up.

“He's getting some food and beer.” Sam doesn't look at you, instead putting things away and moving about the room.

“But we already have food and beer,” you frown. “Sam, where is Dean?”

Sam finally looks up at you, but you don't see hazel-green fields flecked with dark brown, you see pitch black. You take a step back, attempting to grab your shotgun, but Sam lifts his hand. Suddenly, you're against the wall, Sam's hand on your throat.

“Dean's...” Sam makes a face, almost delightful, “indisposed at the moment.” He smiles at you, and you feel a hand running up your thigh.

“Wh-what are you doing?” you stutter, closing your eyes in shame. You should be stronger. This shouldn't be happening.

“You're a fine piece of ass, aren't you? Y'know, Sam really likes your ass. I mean,” Sam smiles cruelly at you, “don't get me wrong, Dean likes you too, but Sammy's got some nice fantasies in here. Even though Dean-O's are a bit more... how do I say it? Specific? Sam's are a little darker.” If it was possible, the demon's eyes got even blacker when he finished his last sentence.

“Sam wouldn't rape me.” You glare at the demon possessing one of your best friends. “He isn't like that.”

“Sammy believes in rough sex, though. Just pretend I'm him, sweetie, it'll feel the same.” Sam winks at you.

You feel your heart stop in your chest. No, this couldn't happen to you. You won't let it. Quickly making up your mind, you swing your leg up and into demon!Sam's crotch. You know you did it hard, too, because he drops you immediately.

“Fuck! You stupid bitch, I'm going to kill you.”

You bolt for the door, but Sam grabs your ankle with a hand. You struggle, kicking and kicking, but he won't let go. Sam begins pulling you toward him, growling maliciously. He chuckles as he pulls you underneath him.

You keep kicking, making contact with anything in range, but Sam learned from your last big hit. He pins your hands above your head with one large palm, and moves the other toward the top of your pants.

“Sam! You _have_ to be in there! Please...” The tears start to form in your eyes, and you can feel yourself giving up. “Please, Sammy, don't hurt me. I know you would _never_ hurt me.”

“Shut _up_!” the demon growls, but you see the dark hazel-green eyes soften for a second, and you take your chance. You thrust your knee up once again, catching Sam in the jewels. He crumples on top of you with a groan. You quickly squirm out from under him and make your way toward the door. You unlock it and throw the door open and collide into Dean, who had actually gone out to get more food and beer, because Sam had said they were out.

His face contorts into confusion as he sees the bruises on your arms and face. Then he looks over your shoulder at the body on the floor, black smoke pouring out of his mouth. You feel the adrenaline beginning to leave your body and you collapse against Dean. He drops his bags and curls an arm around you. You feel him breathing heavily, like he doesn't know what to do.

Sam looks up from the ground, his expression horrified.

“(Y/N)...” he gasps. “I'm... so...”

“I know, Sammy,” you whisper through the tears streaming down your face. “I know.”

 


End file.
